Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to an endoscopy system and a method for processing image of the endoscopy system.
Description of the Related Art
Since an endoscopy system provides a doctor with an image of the inner body in a surgery or checkup procedure and the doctor can check the image, it is possible to accurately and reliably accomplish the surgery or the checkup procedure.
Recently, the endoscopy system is increasingly required to provide various functions as well as just images.
Accordingly, a research on an endoscopy system that can provide various functions while performing a high speed image processing is progressed.